


[Podfic] flirtationship

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Bagi Altan, satu dari sekian hal tak terencana dalam hidupnya adalah bertemu Carmell.(sebuah podfic dari fanfiksiflirtationshipkaryaLastMelodya)





	[Podfic] flirtationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flirtationship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411588) by LastMelodya. 



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  flirtationship © LastMelodya  
> Scrambled © Rosalina Lintang (lintankleen)  
> Nightingale Love Song © Lantis  
> Nightingale Love Song Piano Cover © ALiMusicforyoup

 

Link menuju isi podfic:

  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JTZhRfg2EIE3edz1oinuKJbEPXSs1wcP)
  * [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/rnmnd/flirtationship)



**Author's Note:**

> Hai, KakHid!
> 
> Jujur pas baca fanfik kakak kemarin langsung kepikiran, "wAH INI SANGAT WORTH DIBUAT PODFIC!!!" padahal aku belum pernah bikin podfic sebelumnya x"D jadi ini adalah sebuah tantangan untuk menantang diri sendiri (?) semoga hasilnya cukup memuaskan yaa, kuharap intonasinya pas x"D
> 
> Untuk pendengar lainnya, semoga suka! <3


End file.
